


Прит 3:11,12

by chumy



Series: Американцы [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Minor Violence, Painplay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy





	Прит 3:11,12

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ampaseh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/gifts).



Кровь пойдет, думает Джонатан. Впрочем, думает - громко сказано: знает, чувствует, не до мыслей сейчас.  
Тим кусается так, будто хочет откусить от него часть, как хищное животное, впивается в плечи и прижимает к кровати так, что, вздумай Спектор освободиться, шансов у него бы не было.  
Он не вздумает, сам ведь нарвался. Даже не ждал уже, что Тим поддастся на провокацию, на какие-то неловкие намеки, которые самому Джонатану кажутся бестолковыми. Просто рядом с ним все так же зудит все тело, и хочется снять с себя кожу, если он к ней не прикоснется.  
О, он прикасается.  
Кровь идет, Тим зализывает ее, громко дыша, и Джонни закрывает глаза, пряча лицо в подушке. Всего слишком много, мир слишком большой, хотя мир сейчас - это Ховард. Он забыл совсем, как это. Помнил, но забыл. Те обрывки, что всплывают в памяти - это ведь не в счет.  
Это не любовь, а наказание.  
Когда наказывают, и должно быть больно, кнут и пряник, все дела, иначе тупое животное не запомнит, как делать нельзя. Собак бьют по носу, лошадей пришпоривают, кошек шлепают, Джона втрахивают в кровать - нельзя, нельзя так делать.  
Тим тяжелый и не сдерживается, поэтому больно, кажется, везде, болит прокушенное плечо, болит спина, болит заломленная за спину рука, про задницу не стоит и говорить. Джон трется о сбившуюся простыню стоящим членом и жмурится, стараясь не подать голос и вообще перестать дышать. Ему хочется навсегда остаться так, в темноте и тишине, забыв, кто и что он есть, не думая, не разговаривая, просто быть.  
Джон кончает первым, неожиданно даже для себя, после того, как Тим перехватывает его предплечье поудобнее, и на несколько секунд все так, как надо - нет ничего, только звенящая блаженная пустота и запах Тима.  
-У тебя кровь идет, - говорит Ховард пустым голосом, будто чужим, отпуская руку, слезая с него на кровать. Джон знает, о чем он думает, глядя на него, но пошевелиться не может. Не хочет. Слишком хорошо. Слишком много.  
-Значит, живой, - тихо говорит он, повернув голову, и по молчанию понимает - неловко. Двусмысленно. Но правда.  
Если это и наказание, то оно ничему Джона не научит.


End file.
